The present invention relates to an expansible endoprosthesis for a human or animal tubular organ, of the type comprising an expansible mesh of cylindrical general shape, and is useful in particular for the endoluminal treatment of aneurisms and to dilations.
Endoprostheses of this type generally consist of a single metal mesh which can be expanded using a balloon, or are auto-expansible, i.e. self-expanding. After a transluminal dilation, they are inserted endoluminally using a probe, then expanded or released.
These known endoprostheses are not entirely satisfactory, because the tissues penetrate the cavities of the mesh and are traumatized and, in addition, the endoprosthesis creates turbulence in the blood flow.
Furthermore, these endoprostheses cannot be used for treating aneurisms, or more generally for connecting two healthy segments of a tubular organ such as a vessel, since they are not liquid-tight.